


Best Foot Forward

by OnlyOneKingLoki



Category: Tom Hiddleston - Fandom
Genre: Based on a tumblr prompt from tinaferraldo, F/M, Fluffy Fluffiness From Fluffenhiem
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-10
Updated: 2015-05-10
Packaged: 2018-03-29 20:09:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 506
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3909034
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/OnlyOneKingLoki/pseuds/OnlyOneKingLoki
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The reader goes to a dance class and sees somebody familiar.<br/>**This is a ficlet**</p>
            </blockquote>





	Best Foot Forward

Why? Why did my sister have to sign me up for a dance class? She knows that I have two left feet and that I make a fool out of myself every time I even attempt to ‘bust a move.’ I sat in grudging silence as we rode together to the studio in her car. 

“I still don’t see why you couldn’t just leave me out of this,” I said. “I’m bad even at regular dancing, but ballroom dancing? And what would you even use ballroom dancing for, anyway? It’s not like Mr. Bingley is going to walk right out of Jane Austen’s novel and ask you to one of his balls.”

“Oh hush,” she said. “I’ve heard from the instructor that several very attractive men will be taking classes this time around, so I’m going to nab one. You should too, you know.”

It figured. If the opposite sex was mentioned in conjunction with anything else, she would claim to be an expert at whatever it was. When we arrived at the studio and made our way inside, I was immediately struck by one man in particular. He was tall, blond, and smiling widely. He seemed familiar, somehow. As I pondered who he might be, the instructor walked in. 

“Good afternoon, class. Now, would you raise your hands if this is a refresher course for you?” She asked, and half the class did so, including the blond man. “Excellent! Half and half! I’ll pair the beginners off with experienced dancers.”

She started pulling couples together, and before I knew I was, to my horror, paired with the blond man. _Oh great_ , I thought. _Now I’m going to make an ass of myself in front of an attractive guy._ I shot my sister a dirty look, but she was preoccupied with her own hunk of dancer. 

“Fair warning,” I whispered to the blond man holding my waist. “I have two left feet.”

He laughed and squeezed my waist reassuringly.

“Don’t worry,” he said in a very familiar voice. “I think I can help.”

The instructor told us the first few steps and told us to start practicing with our partners until we were comfortable with them. All was going well until the third step, when I finally managed to step on my partner’s foot. I apologized profusely, but he just smiled and waved me off. All of a sudden I realized who he was: Tom Hiddleston. _Oh God, I just stepped on Tom Hiddleston’s foot!_ I was mortified, to say the least. I managed to make it through the class without stepping on him again, but my cheeks were permanently tinted with a bright blush. I started to walk away from my partner ater the class ended, but he took my hand in his.

“Wait! Please, I never got your name,” he said, and I swallowed thickly. I told him my name and he kissed my knuckles. “That’s beautiful. My name is Tom. Tom Hiddleston. Would you like to join me for a cup of tea?”


End file.
